


Dragon Rider

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dragons, Friendship, Human, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tomou coragem e segurou-o em suas mãos. Era pesado, morno, e parecia que algo pulsava e se mexia dentro dele. Então o tal objeto rachou. O garotinho assustado pulou em um susto ao ver um pequeno pezinho sair por um orifício recém-aberto naquela pedra. Então ele se tocou. Não era uma pedra. Era um ovo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

Era uma vez, em um reino muito distante, numa época em que mamutes e tigres dentes de sabre ainda existiam, um menininho, cujo berço era de ouro. Literalmente de ouro. Seu nascimento havia sido altamente festejado por todo o reino, pois finalmente, o Rei e a Rainha tinham um herdeiro. Por anos, aquele garotinho fora criado dentro do palácio, apenas podendo sair daqueles terrenos acompanhado por seus guardas ou sua mãe e do Rei.

Graças a ela, o pequenino pode visitar as mansões mais próximas do castelo, finalmente conhecendo as famílias da nobreza que ali vivia. Então, aos seis anos, pode ter seus grandes amigos, que, assim como ele, estavam até aquela idade confinados em suas mansões.

Assim, mais seis anos se passaram. Os garotinhos se tornaram crianças levadas, que aprenderam a sair do olhar cuidadoso de suas mães, e desenvolveram a habilidade de fugir de seus lares para se embrenhar na floresta perigosa, onde eles haviam construído com galhos, troncos e cordas roubadas do palácio, uma pequena casa na árvore. Aquele local era o refúgio dos três melhores amigos, que não deixavam escapar uma oportunidade de se encontrar.

Foi então, em uma dessas fugas, que o príncipe pela primeira vez se perdeu na floresta. Andou, andou e andou, mas tudo o que via eram as árvores mais altas que já havia visto nos seus 12 anos de vida. Algo ali havia mudado. Algumas árvores estavam caídas, outras estavam em parte queimadas, ou tinham falhas em seus troncos grossos.

Arregalou os pequeninos olhos, quase negros como a noite que já chegava, ao ver ao longe uma silhueta estranha, um corpo cheio de escamas marrom-douradas e o dorso coberto de espinhos de cor marfim, que continuavam pela longa cauda e iam diminuindo de tamanho até se tornarem pequenos relevos ao fim da mesma. Arrepiou-se, era um animal muito bonito, enorme, sua magnitude era assustadora a princípio. Chegou mais perto, tentando entender o que era aquele bicho. Surpreendeu-se mais ainda ao ver as grandes asas, abertas, longas e finas, parecendo veludo. Seu coração acelerou em ansiedade e curiosidade.

Correu sem medo para perto do grande animal, e o viu remexer-se vagarosamente no chão, suas patas e garras tentando proteger algo que havia entre elas, cobrindo com sua asa o vão que havia acima do objeto. O pequeno príncipe deu a volta no grande corpo, e então viu horrorizado a grande poça de sangue que saía do peito do animal. Em seu abdômen haviam flechas e mais flechas, e de cada uma o sangue escorria, formando a enorme poça a qual a criança pisava.

O menino viu o animal bufar, saindo pequenas nuvens de fumaça pelas suas narinas. O príncipe ousou chegar mais perto, e observou o peito daquele outro ser vivo começar a subir e descer rapidamente e ele começar a mexer-se, fazendo sair mais e mais sangue pelas feridas. Então parou. Apoiou-se em uma pedra que havia ali perto, e sentou-se nela. Viu que o bicho se acalmava aos poucos. E então esperou.

Já havia se passado duas horas desde que chegara aquele lugar. Via que o animal definhava aos poucos devido à perda de sangue. Estava preocupado. Não sabia como voltar para casa e tentar pedir ajuda, não sabia nada que pudesse ajudar aquele animal tão belo a melhorar, a se curar, a viver. Buscou com seus olhos algo que pudesse aliviar pelo menos a dor tão visível nos olhos do réptil. Mas nada encontrou.

Reunindo toda a coragem e toda a confiança que tinha, levantou-se e se aproximou do animal. Tentaria confortá-lo de algum modo, não queria vê-lo definhar sem companhia, completamente sozinho. Aproximou-se devagar, observando os olhos dourados lhe seguirem, mas sem hesitar, continuou andando vagarosamente até o réptil. Olhando nos olhos dourados, esticando a mão, tocou no focinho da grande fera.

Não era gélido, como esperava. Era morno, aconchegante, suas escamas eram lisas e ao mesmo tempo ásperas. Sentiu a cabeça do animal movimentar-se, como se quisesse um carinho maior, e o príncipe assim o fez. Acariciou todo o focinho, logo passando para a testa, orelhas pequeninhas, pescoço. Aquele ser, deitado no chão era enorme, gigantesco quando o encontrou, com sua bela cor, sua magnitude e imponência que de longe o fez arrepiar-se e assustar-se. Mas agora, era indefeso, fraco, e aos poucos ia ficando cada vez menos bonito. Sua cor antes marrom-dourada agora parecia um marrom opaco, sem brilho.

Não queria que o animal morresse. Não queria vê-lo daquele modo. Queria que ele levantasse e voasse e fosse embora, fugisse, e vivesse longe daqueles que usaram de flechas para lhe matar. Sentiu lágrimas escorregarem pelo seu rosto, sentiu toda a dor que guardava no peito ser derramada ali naquele solo banhado de sangue, e junto ao animal que sofria, soltando pequenos gemidos agonizantes de dor, ele chorou.

O grande réptil, agora não mais respirava, não mais agonizava, nem o observava. O menino, pela primeira vez via a morte. Abraçou fortemente o pescoço comprido e esguio do animal, e com suas lágrimas banhou aquele pescoço que já não era mais quente, era frio como o vento que balançava os fios de cabelo que caíam em sua testa, sentou-se ao chão, não se importando em ter as calças sujas de sangue. Só queria sentar e chorar.

Então, de repente, aquele vento frio se tornou mais forte, mal conseguia se apoiar, sentia como se fosse ser levado pelos ventos a qualquer momento e então, tentou agarrar-se mais ao corpo ao qual minuto antes se debruçava em prantos. Mas não o sentiu ali. Não estava mais ali, não completamente. O vento forte os envolvia e aquele animal antes tão opaco e sem vida, agora tinha novamente o brilho característico de duas escamas, mas o corpo não estava mais ali. Apenas um espírito? Um fantasma? Uma alma?

Olhou surpreso o ser que antes estava morto e seu maxilar caiu em espanto quando o viu levantar-se e seu corpo não se chocava contra as árvores que os acolhiam. Novamente arrepiou-se e assustou-se com toda a sua magnitude. Tudo naquele animal brilhava, suas escamas, seus olhos, seus dentes brancos e afiados.

O vento agora só envolvia aquela grande fera, que em poucos segundos, se desfez em pequenos pontos brilhantes no ar, que se espalharam como poeira, e enfim, desapareceram.

O menino incrédulo olhou ao redor, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Olhou para seus sapatos e sua calça, e não havia nenhum rastro de que ele algum dia houvesse pisado ou sentado no sangue. Ainda olhando ao redor, notou também que o chão também estava limpo, completamente limpo. E foi observando o chão, que seus olhos pousaram no que tanto a fera protegia.

Era um objeto. Oval. Dourado como o ouro.

As pequenas mãos do príncipe ajudaram-no a engatinhar para perto daquele objeto tão bonito. Parecia uma pedra. Tocou-o levemente, e surpreendeu-se ao sentir o calor que era emanado do objeto. Tomou coragem e segurou-o em suas mãos. Era pesado, morno, e parecia que algo pulsava e se mexia dentro dele.

Então o tal objeto rachou. O garotinho assustado pulou em um susto ao ver um pequeno pezinho sair por um orifício recém-aberto naquela pedra. Então ele se tocou. Não era uma pedra. Era um ovo. Colocou-o no chão, esperando que o bichinho saísse de dentro. Viu o ovo se partir cada vez mais, e enfim, abrir-se ao meio, e o pequenino que havia ali dentro era belo, sua cor dourada se destacava por entre os finos raios do pôr-do-sol. Viu que o pequeno esticou-se, ficando em pé, cambaleando um pouco, balançando a cabeça e abrindo as pequenas asas. Tinha o tamanho de um guaxinim adulto, garras pouco afiadas e dentes brancos, afiados, que o  príncipe viu quando o pequeno animal bocejou.

Eles dois se encaravam. O pequeno príncipe esticou a mão, querendo tocar no filhote, que o observava curioso, o rabo fino e esguio balançando de cima a baixo. O príncipe ficou com o braço esticado. Esperou pacientemente o filhote se aproximar, ele parecia hesitante, mas mesmo assim ainda se aproximava, aos poucos, sempre observando a face curiosa do príncipe. Então, em um pequeno pulo do animalzinho, enfim se tocaram.

A criança sentiu uma queimação em sua mão e uma sensação inexplicável de calor, cumplicidade e união. Sua mente estava em polvorosa, imagens estranhas invadiam sua cabeça e um sentimento incrível o invadiu. Ele se sentia completo.

E agora ele entendia. Aquele ser não era um animal, um bicho ou uma fera.

Era um dragão.

∞

Já haviam se passado vários dias desde o nascimento do dragão. O príncipe havia encontrado o caminho de volta para a casa na árvore uma semana depois de encontrar o ovo, e lá dentro viu seus dois melhores amigos, muito preocupados, chorando como duas meninas ao vê-lo vivo, são e salvo, tinham medo de que ele também tivesse o mesmo destino da Rainha.

“Zitao, está tudo bem?”

“Onde você esteve todo esse tempo?”

“O que é isso no seu ombro?”

Os dois perguntavam rapidamente, tentando receber alguma resposta.

“Eu me perdi, andei pela floresta até achar o caminho de volta.”

Tao observou os dois amigos lhe olharem incrédulo, nenhum deles acreditava nessa história.

“E o que é isso no seu ombro?” Luhan perguntou, observando atentamente o pequeno dragão, que olhava amedrontado para os dois estranhos.

“Ele é meu dragão.”

Luhan e Yixing o olharam estupefatos. Os dragões estavam extintos há mais de 15 anos, pouco tempo antes de eles nascerem. O Rei havia se tornado rei assim. Matou o suposto último dragão de todo o reino, provando para a população que pode protegê-los dos ataques daquelas grandes criaturas.

Os dois melhores amigos viram Tao segurar firme em seu ombro o pequeno dragão. Viram a mão do príncipe e sua marca discreta, quase invisível. Então Luhan e Yixing entenderam. Entenderam por que Tao havia demorado a voltar, entenderam por que ele não deixava seu pequeno dragão sair de suas costas e ombros. Ele agora era um Cavaleiro. O dragão o havia escolhido e os laços que os uniam eram forte demais.

Então eles ajudaram.

∞

Um ano e meio depois, e ninguém além dos três garotos sabia da existência do dragão, e junto a ele, superou todas as dificuldades. Durante esse ano, Zitao descobriu um mundo totalmente novo dentro da mente do pequenino. Descobriu que eles podiam se comunicar através de suas mentes, de vez em quando sentia que sua mente era invadida por outra, mas essa não lhe incomodava, essa lhe dava uma sensação de segurança e conforto. E foi durante uma dessas visitas, que Zitao ouviu pela primeira vez.

“Zitao~”

A criança já com seus 14 anos completos se surpreendeu, engasgando-se com a comida do jantar, naquela noite fria. Estava sozinho novamente naquela grande mesa de jantar, e assustou-se novamente ao escutar a voz ecoar em sua mente. Era uma voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo leve, que lhe dava um conforto fora do comum.

“Zitao~”

“Estou indo aí”

Não se conteu e saiu escondido do palácio, e foi direto ao estábulo, e correu em cima de seu cavalo até a clareira em que deixava o dragão. Dragão esse que já não era pequeno, sua altura já era em sua cintura, e quanto mais comia, mais rapidamente crescia.

Chegou à clareira e prendeu o cavalo em uma árvore. Correu até seu melhor amigo, e o abraçou. Finalmente, o nome perfeito lhe veio à cabeça, assim que o viu e ouviu a voz do dragão.

“Já sei qual será o seu nome. Wufan.”

∞

Wufan já estava com 5 anos de idade. Crescia consideravelmente, sua cabeça já estava na mesma altura que a de Tao e o príncipe não era baixo. Em seus 17 anos já era mais alto que todos os garotos de sua idade e também de muitos mais velhos que si. Seu treinamento com wushu e seus cuidados com Wufan tomavam a maior parte de seu tempo. E foram com esses cuidados meio desajeitados que pela primeira vez, o dragão voou.

Aprendera a voar quando quase caíra de uma árvore, mas suas asas o ampararam. O dragão era grande o suficiente para carregar o príncipe entre o vão em seus ombros e seu pescoço. Então o ele levantou voo. Zitao se segurava em seu pescoço, tentando subir o mais alto que podia. Wufan riu em sua mente, quando viu a face de seu cavaleiro contorcida em medo, e seus olhos fechados e apertados.

“Zitao~ Não precisa ter medo, eu não te deixarei cair.”

Aos poucos, Tao abriu os olhos, viu a luz do sol da tarde refletindo nas escamas do pescoço de Wufan e suas asas batendo à medida que ia subindo, até alcançar uma corrente estável de ar.

“É tudo tão... bonito." Zitao observava a paisagem admirado, enquanto Wufan, satisfeito, batia as suas asas.

"Wufan, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.”

Wufan não pode ver o rosto de Tao, mas sentiu, os dois sentiram. Os dois, humano e dragão, estavam ligados um ao outro. Um não viveria sem o outro, isso era certo. A ligação entre eles era maior do que cavaleiro e dragão. Eles se amavam. Não precisavam de mais ninguém, só eles bastavam, pelo resto de suas vidas.

**∞**

Agora, a ligação entre os dois estava mais forte do que nunca, agora, mesmo há quilômetros de distância eles podiam conversar mentalmente, nunca sentindo o vazio de não ter o outro por perto.

Mas Wufan não era mais tão discreto. Suas escamas douradas, brilhantes, não eram fáceis de esconder. Durante a maior parte do dia o dragão se embrenhava nas áreas mais escuras da floresta, escondendo-se dos poucos homens que ousavam adentrar mais procurando por animais como presa. Animais escassos, como há alguns meses Tao o lembrava. Não podia mais sair para caçar sempre que tinha fome, pois a população estava estranhando o sumiço de animais. Os rebanhos estavam menores, a comida estava escassa e a população de renda mais baixa estava começando a passar fome.

Nesses últimos meses, Wufan teve que ir atrás de comida em outros locais, cada vez mais longe de seu cavaleiro, de seu amigo. Ele sabia que era perigoso, mas não queria criar problemas para o futuro reino de Tao. Não era certo.

E assim, foi abrangendo seus limites. Voava à noite, sem correr o risco de verem suas escamas na brilhante luz do dia, e ao aterrissar, sempre escondia-se em cavernas ou nos confins de uma floresta, descansava, comia e se comunicava com Tao, do jeito que podia.

Nunca se demorava mais do que dois dias em um local para se alimentar. Não aguentava passar mais tempo do que isso longe de seu cavaleiro, de seu melhor amigo. Da pessoa que cuidou de si e que o amava, que o entendia.

Tao sentia o mesmo, sempre que deixava de ver Wufan, era como se um buraco dentro do seu peito se abrisse, e um vazio que há muito tempo não sentia, doesse como ferro quente marcando sua pele.

Tao por muitas vezes desejou que Wufan fosse humano, que eles pudessem estar juntos a todos os momentos, não apenas naquela floresta, escondido de todos.

Agradecia a Luhan e Yixing por os ajudarem. Fingiam estar com Tao enquanto ele visitava Wufan. Por muitas vezes quase foram pegos, mas sempre um dos dois aparecia para salvá-los.

Tao tinha medo. Muito medo. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia medo de algo. Medo da morte. Não da própria, mas da de Wufan. Agora com seus 17 anos de vida, estava começando a ser treinado pelo pai, pelo Rei. Treinado nos antigos métodos, os de matar dragões. Mesmo que eles estivessem supostamente extintos, seu pai ainda queria ensiná-lo, mesmo que ele repetisse diversas vezes que não era necessário, que não tinha motivo. Mas nada adiantava, e quanto mais recusava mais seu pai insistia, dizia que precisava se proteger, não podia perder o único filho. Então um dia o príncipe acabou desistindo, enfim aceitando as lições de seu pai.

**∞**

Passaram-se mais dois anos. Dois anos terrivelmente difíceis para os dois. Wufan não podia mais ficar na clareira da floresta, teve que ir mais a fundo, embrenhando-se mais, indo para um local escuro e perigoso, até mesmo para dragões, pois haviam seres que nem mesmo o maior dos bruxos tentava enfrentar. E muito menos os humanos. Tao e ele não podiam mais se encontrar diariamente, seus encontros passaram de diários para semanais. Isso os torturava. Pelo menos a ligação entre suas mentes os confortava, dizia que o outro estava ali, vivo, esperando por si.

Wufan cresceu extraordinariamente, agora já estava quase passando Tao em um metro, extremamente difícil de esconder. Até hoje Tao se surpreendia com o fato de que já fazia 7 anos desde que Wufan entrara na sua vida, mudando tudo, virando-a de cabeça para baixo e fazendo tudo melhorar, os dois, inseparáveis.

Amavam-se, a ligação construída ao longo dos anos apenas demonstrava isso, e só quem sabia, quem compreenderia, eram eles mesmo. E talvez Luhan e Yixing, que os acompanhavam e presenciavam diversas vezes seus momentos. Conversando, mesmo que mentalmente, voando, brincando, comendo juntos. Observando, querendo estar no lugar de Tao, pelo menos por um dia, para saber como era a sensação de ser um cavaleiro, como era ter alguém que os entendesse antes de todos. E foi quando se encontraram, também nesse meio, perceberam que esse alguém sempre esteve ao seu lado. E agora, Luhan e Yixing, também, escondido de todos, se amavam.

∞

“Zitao” Wufan dizia invadindo mente do menor enquanto observava o príncipe ler um livro em sua companhia, mas a mente do outro estava mergulhada em pensamentos muito diferentes, dentro do livro de romance. “Zitao”

Tao moveu seu olhar do livro para o dragão, observando sua inquietação.

“Sim Wufan?”

“Tem como me tornar humano?”

Tao não soube o que responder. Teria algum modo de transformar um dragão em um humano?

“Não sei... Mas, talvez... Se as bruxas... não sei se elas têm poder para isso.”

“As bruxas não são confiáveis Zitao.”

“Nós poderíamos tentar... Elas não ousariam me machucar, sou o príncipe, se elas tentarem algo, serão mortas!”

O moreno falava tão esperançoso e inocente, que o dragão não o impediu. Wufan suspirou. Tao tentaria falar com as bruxas o mais rápido possível. Se elas conseguissem... Eles não teriam mais que se esconder. Poderiam ficar juntos o tempo todo, até o fim de suas vidas.

Mas a inocência de Zitao os condenou.

No ponto de encontro com o grupo de bruxas, estava o Rei. Junto com seus guardas, esperando pelos dois.

Wufan tinha razão. As bruxas não eram confiáveis.

Armaram uma armadilha contra Wufan. Cerca de 50 homens prenderam-no com correntes em brasa que queimava suas asas e suas escamas, suas garras estavam presas e apenas seu abdômen e pescoço estavam expostos. Wufan urrava de dor, os guardas usavam de ferro em brasa, marcando o pouco de seu corpo que estava exposto, torturando-o.

“PAREM, PAREM DE MACHUCÁ-LO, VOCÊS NÃO VEEM QUE ISSO DÓI?”

Tao chorava, soluçava, seu coração doía com a mínima possibilidade de perdê-lo, perder seu melhor amigo, quem ele tanto amava, quem ele tanto desejava que fosse humano, para que ficassem juntos. Olhou suplicante para o pai, que mantinha uma expressão vazia em seu rosto.

“HUANG ZITAO! Quem você pensa que é? Está indo contra as ordens do rei? Contra seu pai! Contra mim! Porque você vem mantendo esse dragão? Você sabe que foi um deles que matou sua mãe! PORQUE ESTÁ DEFENDENDO UM DELES?”

“ELE NÃO TEVE CULPA! ELE É MEU AMIGO, ELE QUE ME ENTENDE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE MATÁ-LO!”

“Eu não só posso, como vou. Arqueiros, preparem-se.”

Zitao observava os arqueiros ao lado de seu pai erguerem os arcos. Antes do movimento de qualquer um deles, correu para frente de Wufan, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo.

Sentiu seu corpo ser perfurado por cada uma das flechas. Ouviu Wufan urrar em dor, em angústia e em medo. Sentiu o corpo cair ao chão, estava dormente, não sentia dor. Sabia que em cada uma das flechas havia veneno. Morreria em minutos, sem sentir dor, sem sentir nada, além de que havia cumprido com seu dever, o dever de proteger seu dragão, quem tanto amava.

Wufan descobriu uma força não existente em si. A vida de Zitao estava em perigo, era seu dever proteger seu cavaleiro e havia falhado. Começou a se mexer, a pular, a tentar se desfazer daquelas correntes e daqueles ferros que tanto lhe machucavam, mas não se importava, precisava salvar Zitao, precisava levá-lo para longe dali. Tinha que ir embora, o mais rápido possível.

Com seu focinho tentou alcançar os homens que o prendiam, urrando, dando altos pulos, tentando de alguma forma se ver livre das correntes. Então pela primeira vez em sua vida. Wufan soltou fogo. O fogo saiu pela sua boca, mas não o feriu, era gelado dentro de si, mas ao sair era como se explodisse em chamas. Assustou a todos ali presentes, e finalmente pode se ver livre daqueles homens, daqueles monstros que atacaram seu Zitao.

Pegou cuidadosamente seu cavaleiro em uma de suas patas e levantou voo. Não se importava com a própria dor, não se importava em estar cheio de queimaduras, de onde o sangue escorria. Só precisava sair dali, precisava fazer Zitao melhorar.

Pousou em uma caverna, e deitou o corpo de Tao no chão frio. As flechas ainda estavam ali, dentro de seu corpo. Seu belo corpo agora totalmente desfigurado.

“Wufan... não se preocupe... estarei sempre com você, fuja, viva bem sem mim...”

Lágrimas caíam do rosto do menor, que respirava fraco, fechando os olhos.

“Zitao~ Zitao~”

O moreno não respondia. Wufan sentia o vazio se apoderar da sua mente, de seu coração, de sua alma.

Aconchegou-se ao lado de seu cavaleiro, cobrindo-o com sua asa, sentindo o próprio coração parando de bater aos poucos. Sentia o medo de ficar sozinho, não teria mais seu cavaleiro, o ser que mais amava, junto consigo.

Mas nenhum dos dois sabia. Quando um cavaleiro ou um dragão morrem, é impossível para um viver sem o outro.

Eles não sabiam, mas desde o início, desde aquele primeiro toque, seus caminhos foram traçados.

Então Wufan também fechou os olhos, entrando em um sono profundo, um sono do qual nunca acordaria.

Depois eles descobririam que nada consegue quebrar o laço entre o cavaleiro e um dragão.

Eles estariam juntos para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que não me matem pelo final >


End file.
